


Things may change.

by Prettyunique



Series: Scenes I need in season 7. [12]
Category: Rizzles - Fandom, Rizzoli and Isles
Genre: F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyunique/pseuds/Prettyunique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season 7 episode<br/>Shadow of doubt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things may change.

**Author's Note:**

> Jane's is worried she won't see Maura again if she leaves the BPD.

 

"So, where did you get to the other day."

"I was with Hope." answers Maura

"I know, I read the text...did you have dinner?"

"She showed me around MEND."

"That's nice." replies Jane

"Hope and I were talking, and she said I'd make a good general practitioner."

"So, you're leaving."

"No, but Jane what if I can't do my job as an ME."

 

Jane shrugs.

 

"It's just an option." replies Maura

 

Lunchtime.

 

Maura walks into the Bric room.

 

"Hey." greets Korsak

"Hey...where's Jane?"

"I don't know, I thought she was with you. She said she was taking a early lunch."

"How long ago did she leave?"

"About 20 minutes ago." replies Korsak

"I wonder why she didn't tell me?"

"Should I be worried?" asks Korsak

"No...No."

 

Maura goes to Jane's name on her phone, she changes her mind and types out a text.

 

'Where are you?'

 

Korsak looks at her.

 

"She might be driving." replies Maura

 

Maura bleeps a text.

 

"Is that her?"

"Yea." replies Maura

"So she's alive then."

"She just went out for some fresh air apparently." 

 

Jane walks into MEND.

 

"Hey Shaundra, can I see Dr Martin?."

"Umm."

"It will only take a minute." replies Jane

"Yea OK, let me just check with her."

 

Jane nods.

Shaundra picks up a phone.

 

'I've got Detective Jane Rizzoli for you.'

'Sure, send her through.' replies Hope

 

Shaundra puts the phone down.

 

"Go through."

"Thanks." replies Jane

 

Jane walks into Hope's office. 

 

"Jane, this is a nice surprise."

"Where do you get off"

"Excuse me?" replies Hope

"Why would you encourage Maura to leave her job as an ME."

"OK, sit down."

 

Jane doesn't move.

 

"Please." 

 

Jane does.

 

"All I said was, she doesn't have to feel like her career is over."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"That's not why you're upset."

"What do you mean?" asks Jane

"Tell me to mind my own business...I know you care about my daughter, care about her as more than a friend."

"Well yea, she's my family...and just because you're acting like that now, doesn't give you a right..." 

"All I said was, if for whatever reason she can't be an ME, there are other options. I would never suggest she leave the ME's office, I know she loves it there."

 

Later that night.

Maura hands Jane a beer from the fridge.

 

"Don't you have something to tell me?"

"I knew she couldn't keep her mouth shut." replies Jane

"What?"

"What?" replies Jane

"Does this have something to do with where you went at lunch." 

"I went to see Hope." replies Jane

"Why?"

 

Jane takes a swig of her beer.

 

"Is this about what I said this morning."

 

Jane sighs.

 

"I know it's selfish of me, but I don't want you to leave."

"Jane."

"You can't deny we don't have a lot in common." replies Jane 

"Maybe in the past, but that's not true now." 

"Name one thing we have in common that doesn't involve work."

"The Dirty Robber." replies Maura

"The bar we use after work."

"Not all the time." replies Maura

"If you leave we won't see each other."

"You know it's not set in stone...even if it happens, it won't change anything between us."

"You think so?"

"I know so." replies Maura


End file.
